This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are working to structurally characterize the adhesive complexes of cell surface adhesion receptors, which help to assemble cells into the solid tissues of the body. Some adhesion proteins help to define the pattern of connectivity between neurons, and this help "wire" the nervous system.